A game machine that is known in the art displays a game image on a screen to enable the playing of a game such as Mah-Jongg or a puzzle. This type of game machine necessitates various contrivances to encourage the player to replay it. One such contrivance that could be considered is a method of displaying a two-dimensional picture to please the eyes of the player if one game-clear condition among a plurality of game-clear conditions has been satisfied (for example, if a game of Mah-Jongg has been won or one game stage of a puzzle game has been cleared), as a game-clear reward. This method ensures that the player keeps on playing the game in order to see the two-dimensional pictures, enabling a huge increase in the enjoyment of the game.
However, the picture displayed as a game-clear reward by the above described method is a two-dimensional image, which causes problems in that the impact on a player weakens and is likely to become baring. A particular technical problem with a two-dimensional picture is the way in which there is no variation in the image seen by the player, regardless of the position of the viewpoint thereof, making it lacking in realism.
Another game machine that is known in the art displays a game image on a screen to create a chase game between an enemy character and the player's own vehicle which is operated by the player on a given game field. The objective of this game machine is to satisfy a given game-clear condition within a time limit, while trying not to be caught by the enemy character, and the sense of speed thereof makes such games popular.
However, this game machine has a technical problem in that the game field through which the player's own vehicle and the enemy character move is a two-dimensional field, and thus there is a lack of visual effect on the player and no dramatic impact during the playing of the game. There is also nothing to encourage the player to replay the game and the player is likely to become bored with it.
This invention was devised in order to solve the above described technical problems and has as an objective thereof the provision of a three-dimensional game machine and an information storage medium with outstanding visual effects that make it possible to encourage the player to continue playing the game.